The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of data structures in computers. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to contextual states of changes to data structures.
A data structure is a software object, such as a database, a collection of software instructions, a table, etc. Data structures may be updated by event data, which include, but are not limited to, a description of a real-time event, a call from a software routine, an input to a table, etc. Thus, data structures provide a structure for data that describes and/or is modified by events.